Montparnasse
by Aka-tan
Summary: 1925. Gare Montparnasse. Chaque jour, l'inspecteur Gustave voit les mêmes choses. Sa rencontre avec une jeune vagabonde va-t-elle bouleverser son quotidien ?


Comment en suis-je venue à faire une fanfiction d'un film qui, au départ, ne m'avait pas spécialement plu ? C'est une longue histoire xD En fait, en voyant le film, je me disais que c'était un film lourd, niais, pour les enfants, donneur de leçons... Mais en sortant du ciné, l'image de mon petit Inspecteur Gustave me trottait dans la tête. Et, petite précision : mon cerveau s'attache trop rapidement aux personnages secondaires. En enregistrant les détails concernant le personnage, je me suis mise à dresser tout un portrait psychologique du chef de gare et à penser à son passé... Et je l'aime, dieu que je l'aime, ce Gustave ! Je me devais de lui rendre hommage en écrivant cet OS.  
**Précision: **La fanfic s'éloigne du film. Je suis restée fidèle, je le crois, aux détails concernant l'inspecteur, mais j'ai effacé les personnages secondaires comme Monsieur Frick, madame Emilie. Je considère que le père de Hugo n'est pas mort et donc qu'il ne traîne pas dans la gare. En revanche, Claude Cabret, l'oncle alcoolique et horloger, est là, et bien sûr, mademoiselle Lisette ! :3

* * *

**Montparnasse**

Gare Montparnasse, novembre 1924. L'aube vient à peine de poindre, et déjà, tous s'affairent dans les allées mal éclairées de la station. Le marchand de journaux ouvre son kiosque, les serveurs prennent les premières commandes, les cheminots se préparent au voyage. Certains trains sont déjà partis depuis quelques minutes, d'autres viennent d'arriver. Une famille arrive, la mère tenant ses deux enfants par la main. Chacun affiche un air émerveillé. C'est leur premier voyage, tout est nouveau, tout est magique.

Pour lui, ce n'était que la routine. L'inspecteur Gustave, chef de gare et ancien soldat lors de la grande guerre, ne vivait, un peu malgré lui, que pour le bon fonctionnement de sa station. Il se levait chaque matin avant tout le monde, pour être partout à la fois, et à la disposition de n'importe qui. Avec ça, il se devait de garder un œil attentif sur les enfants qui vagabondaient dans tout le bâtiment, pour éviter qu'ils tombent sur les rails ou ne volent quelque chose. Mais pour lui, le plus important, c'était d'être à son poste favori, devant le café de la gare, à six heures et demie du matin. C'était de là qu'il pouvait admirer, chaque jour, la venue de Mademoiselle Lisette, la fleuriste. Tous les matins, elle venait réapprovisionner le stock de fleurs, et, tous les matins, Gustave n'osait même pas lui adresser la parole. Il se contentait d'observer de loin, du coin de l'œil, faisant mine d'examiner le départ et l'arrivée des trains. Il avait toute la journée pour faire ça ! Alors qu'il n'y avait que très tôt le matin et en fin de journée qu'il ne pouvait l'apercevoir, elle, ses fleurs, et son sourire. Pour rien au monde il ne manquerait ce rendez-vous tacite avec sa bien-aimée, qu'il courtisait en secret depuis maintenant 3 ans.

Ce matin-là avait commencé comme les autres. Il s'était levé avant l'aube, s'était préparé, avait nourri Maximilien, son chien, et s'était dès lors attelé à son travail. Maximilien… C'était la « personne » avec qui il passait le plus de temps… et, en réalité, son seul ami. Gustave était de toute manière un homme ayant besoin d'avoir un ami fidèle, compatissant, et surtout, silencieux. Maximilien l'était. Un chien ne peut pas contester les paroles de son maître, ni répliquer, sauf par quelque aboiement. Les aboiements, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Gustave n'aimait pas qu'on lui prouve qu'il ait tort, or un chien n'avait pas ce pouvoir. De toute manière, même s'il le souhaitait, l'inspecteur ne pourrait avoir aucun autre ami. Il passait la majorité de son temps à bouger, et n'avait vraiment aucune minute pour lui. C'était aussi ce qui le retenait d'adresser la parole à Lisette, même pour seulement lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Sur sa montre à gousset, il était affiché six heures. Il passa devant la grande horloge de la gare, celle sur laquelle toutes les autres étaient censées se régler. Six heures. Cet ivrogne de Claude Cabret avait bien fait son travail, pour une fois. Cet empoté n'était jamais fichu de faire quelque chose de bien. Il était saoul du soir au matin et ça n'étonnerait personne qu'il tombe un jour de la cabine de réglage. Bien entendu, Gustave pouvait le renvoyer, mais la gare était la seule maison de ce misérable. En tant qu'inspecteur de police – c'était, au fond, ça, son vrai métier – il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre quelqu'un à la rue. Dans le cas de Cabret, ça se résumait à ça.

Et puis, changer le personnel impliquerait trop de bouleversements. Au final, on s'y faisait, à la routine, et Gustave n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Surtout qu'il était bientôt son heure, celle où il se devait d'être à la bonne place, sans quoi une violente mauvaise humeur l'inonderait toute la journée. Il s'arrêta à la « terrasse » du café de la gare. Terrasse couverte, donc, par le toit de la station qui surplombait tout de plusieurs mètres. Il commanda un café, comme d'habitude, et attendit, le dos calé contre la paroi du bistrot. Il sorti une pomme de l'intérieur de son uniforme et la posa sur la table se trouvant à côté de lui, pour la garder pour plus tard.

Un froissement de tissu attira son oreille. Il guettait l'arrivée de Lisette avec impatience, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Mais ce bruit, bien qu'infime, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être normal. Il se tourna vers la table et put constater que sa pomme avait disparu. Gustave vit alors une chaussure dépasser d'une armoire où était rangée la verrerie. Il s'approcha lentement, et découvrit une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même, s'efforçant de mâcher le plus silencieusement possible la pomme qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus sur lui, les écarquilla, et s'enfuit aussitôt.

- Maximilien ! Rattrape-la !

Il lâcha la laisse de son fidèle compagnon et le laissa pourchasser la voleuse. Cela ne mit pas beaucoup de temps, contrairement aux enfants plus jeunes et plus chétifs. Ceux-là pouvaient se cacher dans les moindres recoins. Elle, c'était une adolescente élancée, elle devait faire seulement 2 ou 3 centimètres de moins que lui (il n'était pas grand). Maximilien lui aboyait dessus, mais elle ne se défilait pas. Elle était juste prise au piège dans une impasse. Gustave arriva et l'attrapa par le col.

- Ca t'amuse de voler la nourriture des autres, petite ?

- Hé ! 'Chuis pas petite !

- Réponds-moi.

- C'pas une pomme qui va vous affamer. Moi, j'ai rien bouffé depuis trois jours, donc une pomme c'est déjà de la haute gastronomie.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tes parents te délaissent ?

- Faudrait déjà que j'en aie !

Gustave était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Ce genre de cas, il en avait déjà rencontré des dizaines. Des enfants orphelins, qui vivaient à la rue et ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que voler. Lui, il les repérait et les envoyait à l'orphelinat. Mais cette fille… c'était la première fois qu'on lui répondait comme ça. Elle était sans doute la plus âgée de ses « victimes » et avait donc une plus grande répartie et un plus grand mépris des adultes, mais il y avait autre chose également. Pour une vagabonde, elle parlait d'une manière plutôt posée, malgré la frustration évidente qu'elle ressentait. Il se devait tout de même de faire son métier. À cause d'elle, en plus, il n'allait pas pouvoir admirer sa belle. Il allait être sans pitié.

- Donc tu n'as pas de parents, vis à la rue, et voles ! Très bien. Encore une candidate à l'orphelinat, dit-il en la traînant jusqu'à son office.

Elle se débattait comme un diable mais il tenait bon. Hors de question de la laisser s'enfuir. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les jeunes filles de son âge : elle portait un pantalon, avait les cheveux emmêlés, sales, le regard dur et la musculature bien plus marquée, sans être forte pour autant. La jeune fille était très maigre mais ne paraissait pas pitoyable. Malgré son état, elle avait l'air en pleine forme.

Gustave la poussa dans l'une des cellules de son bureau. Il ferma le verrou et elle se jeta contre les barreaux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer ! J'ai pas vraiment commis un crime !

- On commence par une pomme et on finit par de l'argent…

- J'ai déjà volé pire que ça.

- Je ne m'en vanterais pas à ta place.

- Vous croyez sincèrement que j'ai envie de voler ? Qui aurait envie de passer sa vie dans la fraude ? Si je pouvais, je ferais autrement, seulement… 'Peux pas.

- Va dire ça à tous tes petits camarades. Tu les connais sûrement, ce sont aussi des enfants voleurs, orphelins, qui, au lieu de demander de l'aide, volent. Et ils appellent ça la liberté…

- Ouais, bah, là, pour moi, la liberté serait que vous me sortiez de cette cellule. Donc, s'il vous plaît…

- Il n'en est pas question. Tu vas finir à l'orphelinat. Là-bas, on t'apprendra ce qu'est la vraie vie ! Tu recevras une éducation rude, stricte, mais juste. Tu vas vite comprendre que la vie ne se résume pas qu'à se servir dans l'assiette des autres.

- Ben tiens… Ca donne vachement envie d'y aller. Vous comprenez pourquoi je préfère la rue ? Puisque je vous le dis que je n'aime pas voler !

- Tu viens pourtant de le faire. Et même si la vie en pensionnat n'est pas agréable, jeune fille, sache que c'est ainsi que l'on devient un bon citoyen, une bonne personne. Ce sont eux qui m'ont insufflé cette envie d'être officier, de faire en sorte que chacun se sente bien ici. Ce sont eux qui m'ont enseigné les vraies valeurs de la vie.

- Magnifique. J'ai compris. Mais j'en veux pas, moi, des vraies valeurs de la vie. J'en apprends plus en me débrouillant seule dehors qu'en étant enfermée là-bas. Sortez-moi de là ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Gustave ne dit plus rien. Tergiverser était vain, aucun des deux ne céderait. Et comme c'était lui qui avait l'autorité sur elle, il devait agir et mettre un terme au débat. Il secoua négativement la tête, et se retourna pour rejoindre son bureau.

Seulement, après quelques pas, ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva. Sa jambe. Cette maudite jambe gauche blessée par balle, sept ans plus tôt. Afin qu'il puisse marcher, un système mécanique l'encadrait et l'aidait à bouger. Malheureusement, il n'était pas infaillible et se bloquait assez souvent, et, comme par hasard, toujours dans les moments délicats. Là, en l'occurrence.

L'inspecteur sentit ses muscles se raidir, et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive à ce moment-là ? En deux secondes, il avait sans doute perdu toute crédibilité face à la jeune fille enfermée dans la cellule. Lentement, il débloqua son attelle. Il n'osait même pas se retourner. Il se sentait ridicule, honteux, mais ne bougea pas. Puis il entendit un petit « Oh… » tremblant venant de la cellule.

- C'est… Vous êtes tellement adorable !

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Ne me parle pas comme ça, je…

- Je suis sérieuse. Croyez-moi. Si vous saviez… J'admire tellement les gens qui font votre métier ! Sans vous, nous sommes perdus.

- Que c'est ironique. Une vagabonde qui dit de telles choses !

L'adolescente poussa à son tour un profond soupir d'exaspération. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, eut un temps de réflexion, puis glissa son poing gauche hors des barreaux. Elle désigna de son autre main une petite excroissance sur son majeur.

- Vous voyez, ça ? Cette bosse, c'est la preuve que je ne compte pas finir comme mes amis vagabonds. Pour eux, la vie, c'est faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ne respecter aucune autre loi que les leurs. Se servir lorsque les autres attendent et travaillent. Ils sont adultes, pourtant. Ils pourraient se tirer de là, mais ils s'y opposent. Alors que moi, à demi-élevée par eux, j'ai cette envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de ne pas m'abaisser à être une voleuse, tout en restant dans la rue, avec eux. Seulement, je veux écrire. Je veux vivre de ça, je veux faire rêver les gens. Mes parents étaient des gens très instruits, et dès mon plus jeune âge, ils me lisaient les grands auteurs. Quand j'ai été en âge d'apprendre à lire, ils m'ont appris. Pareil pour l'écriture. Alors, une fois seule, sans domicile, j'ai volé. Oui, j'ai volé, mais des livres, des plumes, des encriers, du papier. Et j'ai écrit. Très mal, au début, puis mieux. Mais personne, parmi mes amis, ne pouvait me lire. Jamais personne ne leur avait appris. Alors j'ai essayé de vendre quelques poèmes, quelques courts textes que j'avais écrits. Les gens ne les achetaient pas, ou alors pour très peu cher. Donc évidemment, j'ai continué à voler. Mais dès aujourd'hui, et pour vous, j'arrête. Je jure que, plus jamais, je ne prendrai quelque chose sans le payer.

Elle se tut. Pendant sa tirade, Gustave l'avait regardée sans ciller, impassible. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait penser de tout ça. Pourquoi cette fille voulait-elle malgré tout rester dans la rue, sans foyer ? Elle risquait sa vie chaque jour, chaque nuit, en dormant par terre. Elle était la proie des maladies, des hommes mal intentionnés, du froid, des bêtes… Cette fille vivait dans l'inconfort total, mais elle s'y sentait bien. Elle avait fait de la rue son univers, son royaume, et ne voulait pas que ça change, du moins pour l'instant. Mais lui, en tant que représentant de la loi, il ne pouvait pas la laisser, même si elle le suppliait, même si elle avait juré qu'elle ne volerait plus.

Il sentait bien le regard glacé que lui portait la jeune fille. Elle l'analysait de long en large, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre… Les livres qui lui étaient si chers. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle parlait d'une manière si différente que celle des autres clochards. Elle devait sans doute être la plus instruite de tous. Elle mériterait vraiment une chance de recevoir une meilleure éducation et de meilleurs soins.

- C'est bon ? Vous êtes convaincu ? Laissez-moi repartir.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le peux pas. C'est immoral.

- Je vous garantis que l'on peut très bien vivre dans la rue, si l'on trouve ce dont on a besoin. Je vais écrire, écrire, écrire, et on m'achètera mes textes ! Et je pourrai me payer chaque jour du pain. J'ai survécu déjà sept ans dans les bas-fonds, je peux très bien m'en sortir pendant sept ans encore, quand je serai majeure. Je vous rendrai honneur, Inspecteur. Vous, et votre courage quant à cette jambe, cette vraie jambe de soldat qui prouve que vous vous êtes battu pour votre pays. Vous êtes admirable.

Après tout ça, il était très difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il prit sur lui, et réfléchit encore énormément avant de prononcer cette phrase :

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Tu es libre. Mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. Si je t'y retrouve à essayer de voler, même si c'est une pomme, même si c'est un beignet, même si c'est la chose la plus insignifiante et sans valeur au monde, il ne te sera plus utile de négocier. Je serai impartial.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup Inspecteur !

Il ouvrit sa cellule, se fustigeant mentalement, et la laissa s'en aller. Elle partit en courant, ce qui n'était déjà pas bon signe. Personne ne saurait qu'il avait un peu dérogé aux règles, c'était au moins ça.

Ce fut à son tour de courir, en voyant l'heure. Avec un peu de chance, il verrait Mademoiselle Lisette.

Il n'eut pas de chance. Déjà, pendant sa course, son attelle mécanique s'était à nouveau bloquée, manquant de le faire tomber (heureusement, devant un seul témoin, le vendeur de journaux), et, une fois devant le café, il était trop tard. Les fleurs étaient là, toutes belles, toutes neuves. Déjà les amoureux transis venaient en acheter pour leur belle. Gustave, lui, ne pouvait pas en offrir à Lisette. Elle en voyait tous les jours, des fleurs, elle devait sans doute en avoir marre. Et, de toute façon, le jour où il ferait ce genre d'attention n'était pas près d'arriver. Il faudrait déjà oser lui parler.

Cette journée avait commencé très mal. Et toutes les personnes ayant parlé à l'Inspecteur Gustave ce jour-là avaient pu constater sa mauvaise humeur.

Le lendemain, il refit le même cirque que la veille. Se lever, se préparer, nourrir le chien, commencer son travail. C'était mécanique. Un vrai automate. Il ne devait pas manquer son rendez-vous, pas une seconde fois.

Six heures et quart. Il était à son poste. Il demanda un café, sortit une pomme – qu'il n'avait pas mangée hier, il était trop énervé – et attendit. Ce quart d'heure lui parut une éternité. Et puis elle arriva. Elle était belle, plus belle que jamais (sans doute l'effet de ne pas l'avoir vue l'espace d'un jour). Et, bien sûr, il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller la voir. Elle ne le voyait même pas, et pourtant, elle n'était pas bien loin. Il était tellement insignifiant, faisait tellement partie du décor, qu'il en était devenu invisible.

Mademoiselle Lisette arrangea des bouquets de fleurs, les disposa joliment, puis s'en alla, saluant la vendeuse. Gustave n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Lisette ne vendait-elle pas également les fleurs, au lieu de seulement les livrer. Peut-être un manque de temps. Du moins, cet instant, bien que très bref, était le meilleur de la journée.

- Bon, la prochaine fois, vous irez lui parler ! s'exclama une voix familière à ses côtés.

L'inspecteur sentit son sang bouillonner. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Ce qu'elle pouvait être insolente ! La veille, elle lui avait gâché sa journée, et à présent, elle faisait de l'ironie ! Il se tourna vers elle, les dents serrées, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était bien elle. L'adolescente d'hier, avec ses cheveux blonds emmêlés, ses grands yeux bleus, et son regard satisfait, se tenait contre la paroi du bistrot, un café à la main. Elle en but une gorgée et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il suffit de vous observer deux secondes pour voir que vous l'aimez, Inspecteur. C'est drôle qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore remarqué.

- Hilarant, en effet, marmonna-t-il. Attends un peu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est tellement impertinent de te trouver là, au lendemain même de ce qui t'es arrivé hier ! À ta place j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas me recroiser !

- Oh là là ! J'ai cru qu'on se quittait bons amis !

- Tu vas payer ton café, j'espère ? demanda Gustave, l'œil inquisiteur.

- J'ai dit de le mettre sur votre ardoise.

- Comment ? Mais de quel droit tu…

- Du calme, Inspecteur. Je l'ai payé. C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Très réussi, en tout cas. Je suis tout de suite plus détendu. Maintenant, si tu permets, je travaille.

Il se détourna et reporta son attention sur les voies ferrées. Normalement, un train devrait arriver dans les minutes qui suivaient, et un autre devait partir dans un quart d'heure. Il devait s'assurer que tout se passait comme prévu.

- Ca se voit. Vous êtes très occupé, dit la jeune fille, ironiquement.

- Tu es encore là, répondit Gustave sans quitter les rails des yeux.

- Oui. Par contre, vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi.

- En effet, et pour la bonne raison que… ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je trouve juste que tu as énormément de culot.

- Si je reste, commença-t-elle sans prêter attention à la réplique de l'inspecteur, c'est parce que vous me plaisez bien ! Vous avez déjà oublié tout ce que j'ai dit hier ? C'était pas des compliments en l'air ! J'admire vraiment votre métier ! Et vous, avec votre blessure…

La jeune fille perçut le regard cuisant que l'inspecteur lui lança, et se tut. Manifestement, il n'aimait pas revenir sur ce sujet. Elle se sentit un peu gênée un instant, puis repris son attitude initiale. Elle finit son café, le posa bruyamment sur une table, et salua le chef de gare. Elle s'en alla, sans dire où, laissant Gustave seul, partagé entre deux émotions. De la joie, celle d'avoir vu Lisette, et de la colère, due à la venue de l'adolescente.

Un autre jour. Jamais différent. Toujours les mêmes gestes, répétés quasi à l'identique depuis des années, chaque matin. Et depuis deux ans, aucune agitation. La gare n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Cette monotonie commençait peut-être à l'agacer. Après la guerre, il n'avait plus pu exercer son métier d'officier, à cause de sa blessure. Pour garder à peu près les mêmes fonctions, il avait été contraint à devenir chef de gare. Pas tout de suite, évidemment. Au début, il était sous les ordres de ce dernier, mais peu à peu, il avait pris les commandes. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas se dépayser de son ancienne profession, si chère à son cœur.

Bientôt l'Heure. Ca, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. La gare avait beau s'endormir peu à peu, plongeant le personnel dans un ennui mortel, Gustave, lui, restera toujours éveillé. Mademoiselle Lisette attisait la flamme de son cœur chaque jour un peu plus, rien que par sa présence.

Il arriva à son poste habituel, s'adossa à la façade du café, et attendit. Maximilien s'assit, prenant les habitudes de son maître. Une serveuse arriva, connaissant les horaires de l'inspecteur presque par cœur, et se pencha légèrement, attendant la commande. Elle était sûre de ce qu'il allait prendre, mais c'était l'usage.

- Un café, demanda-t-il comme un automate.

- Deux, s'il vous plaît, ajouta une voix féminine.

La serveuse acquiesça et retourna dans le bistrot.

Les deux clients, quant à eux, échangèrent un regard entendu. L'un avait l'air grave, l'autre souriait.

- J'imagine que tu comptes encore sur moi pour te le payer ?

- Hé ! C'était convenu entre nous ! Depuis le temps que je viens ici chaque jour ! répliqua l'adolescente.

- À peine une semaine et demie, marmonna Gustave. Et je ne sais même pas ton nom !

- Je ne sais pas le vôtre non plus, _Inspecteur_.

La jeune fille croisa les bras, affichant son habituel sourire satisfait. L'inspecteur, quant à lui, soupira légèrement. Cette petite avait vraiment un de ces culots ! Parfois, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir dérogé aux règles et de ne pas l'avoir envoyée à l'orphelinat. Quant à elle, elle se contentait de venir l'assister chaque jour, le forçant à la supporter pendant des heures, puis repartait comme elle était venue. Gustave n'avait pas la force de l'obliger à partir. Tant qu'elle ne l'empêchait pas d'exercer sa fonction – presque inutile, ces temps-ci – elle ne lui posait pas de vrais problèmes.

- C'était une manière de vous le demander, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

- Pardon ? questionna Gustave, tiré de ses pensées.

- Votre nom !

- Gustave.

- Comme Flaubert ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

L'inspecteur écarquilla les yeux. La petite avait une culture manifestement bien plus étendue que la majorité des clochards des rues de Paris, c'en était presque effrayant. Il haussa un sourcil et marmonna :

- Oui, comme Eiffel aussi…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Gustave sentait juste son regard azur fixé sur lui. Il n'allait pas supporter ça très longtemps, et d'ailleurs, même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il la côtoyait, il commençait à la connaître… Et quand elle le fixait sans rien dire, ça signifiait qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vivement vers elle.

- Quoi, quoi ? Oh ! C'est dingue, ça ! Vous commencez à comprendre comment je fonctionne ! Bref… J'attends que vous me demandiez mon nom.

- Si tu l'attends, pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas simplement ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Les lèvres pincées, le regard fuyant, elle attendait.

- Tu n'es pas possible… Comment t'appelles-tu ? se résigna-t-il.

- Armande, puisque vous y tenez ! répondit joyeusement l'adolescente. Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

L'inspecteur regarda sa montre à gousset. Six heures vingt-cinq. Dans quelques minutes, Lisette allait arriver. Il ne fallait plus qu'il se laisse déconcentrer.

- Six heures vingt-cinq.

- Ca ne veut rien dire pour moi, en fait. On ne m'a jamais appris à lire l'heure, par contre. En vrai, j'voulais vous demander si c'était bientôt le moment où _elle_ arrivait.

- Ca ne te regarde pas vraiment, je crois.

- Vous êtes stupide. Vous pourriez me demander de l'aide.

- Toi, tu t'y connais en… ça ?

- Quoi ça ? demanda Armande avec malice.

- Rien, rien…

Les cinq minutes suivantes se passèrent dans le silence. Gustave sentit son cœur accélérer quand les aiguilles des heures et des minutes ne firent plus qu'une, pointant le six. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la jeune femme arriva, et commença aussitôt son travail.

Armande observa l'inspecteur. Elle remarqua la même petite étincelle dans son regard qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu regarder sa belle. C'était évident qu'il l'aimait plus que quiconque, mais il ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher d'elle ! D'autant plus que son amour ne devait pas dater de la veille… Cela faisait sans doute des années qu'il la convoitait mais jamais il n'avait daigné lui parler. Il était temps que ça change.

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui parler ? risqua-t-elle.

- Je déteste que l'on me dérange pendant cet instant… répondit Gustave entre ses dents.

- D'accord, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, je crois.

- Tu es infatigable !  
- Allez lui parler. Vous n'avez rien à perdre.

- Oh si, j'ai tout à y perdre. Et qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Ca y est, le numéro de la pauvre victime. Croyez-moi, les femmes aiment les hommes en uniforme. Allez-y.

- Et ça, alors ? dit-il en pointant sa blessure du doigt, sans quitter Lisette des yeux.

Armande soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Une autre fois, peut-être, arriverait-elle à le convaincre, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas près.

Chaque après-midi, Armande s'en allait, sans vraiment saluer l'inspecteur. À peine avait-elle quitté le hall de la gare qu'elle s'efforçait de ne plus penser à Gustave. Elle devait dissocier sa vie dans la gare et celle dans la rue. Depuis la semaine dernière, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir voir ce pauvre inspecteur Gustave, seul et oublié de tous. Quand elle avait mis les pieds dans la gare, ce jour-là, elle n'aurait pas imaginé une seconde y retourner pour les mêmes raisons qu'à ce jour. Elle avait faim, et s'était dit qu'à la gare il y aurait forcément à manger. Par chance, dès son arrivée, elle avait repéré le chef de gare et sa pomme posée non loin de lui. Seulement, elle s'était fait repérer et cela avait engendré sa longue discussion avec l'inspecteur. Au tout début, elle l'avait haï. Puis elle s'était rappelé son admiration pour les gens exerçant son métier, et avait remarqué la détermination dont cet homme faisait preuve. Enfin, quand elle eut vu la blessure du policier, elle ne put que se persuader que cet homme était quelqu'un de formidable. C'était pour cette raison que, dès le lendemain, elle était retournée le voir. Elle était désormais infatigable, comme Gustave le disait si bien. Armande savait que, parfois, elle l'énervait, mais elle savait bien qu'au fond, s'il la détestait vraiment, il la forcerait à partir. Grâce à lui, elle avait droit à un café matinal gratuit, sans pour autant voler. Ce genre de petites astuces lui était très précieux, dans sa situation.

On l'appelait la Poète, chez les vagabonds. Elle était connue de tous les clochards des alentours de Montparnasse, non seulement car elle était la seule jeune fille, mais aussi car elle était l'une des seules à savoir lire et écrire. De plus, elle avait un véritable don pour cela. Ce surnom lui était dû à ça, mais également à sa façon de voler. Comme elle était adolescente, ses mouvements étaient plus fluides et gracieux que ceux des vieux ivrognes des rues. Armande était aussi considérée comme la petite sœur de son groupe. En effet, dans les quartiers, on distinguait plusieurs groupes de vagabonds, et le sien lui était très cher. Ils étaient sa famille de cœur, ceux qui l'avaient en partie élevée, et malgré tout ce que la société pouvait cracher sur eux chaque jour, elle leur trouvait parfois beaucoup plus de qualités que certains de la haute bourgeoisie.

Ses amis savaient qu'elle allait à la gare, chaque jour, et qu'elle avait juré de ne plus rien volé. Elle avait jusque-là tenu sa promesse, mais elle était fraîche. Armande elle-même ne savait pas si elle allait la tenir. Il le fallait, pourtant. Pour Gustave, il le fallait. Elle tenait vraiment à cet homme, sans en être amoureuse – sûrement pas – et ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir… même s'il l'ignorait.

Elle pourrait parfaitement profiter du lien qu'elle était en train de tisser avec l'inspecteur. Elle pourrait lui demander de la nourrir, de l'héberger, de la sortir de sa situation, mais elle ne demandait pas ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa compagnie, passer du bon temps, le taquiner, l'aider à séduire la fleuriste. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son vrai lieu de vie : le quartier de Montparnasse. Ce n'était pas confortable, pas sécurisé, elle risquait de mourir du jour au lendemain, mais elle vivait là, et aimait cette vie.

- La Poète, m'sieurs ! s'écria la voix sonore de Jean, l'un des plus âgés du groupe d'Armande.

- Toujours à fricoter avec l'Inspecteur ?

- Ta gueule, Léon, répliqua Armande avec un sourire, puis elle ajouta pour tous : Ca va ?

On lui répondit bruyamment. La plupart sentait l'alcool à plusieurs mètres, mais elle s'était habituée. Elle, elle en buvait occasionnellement, pour se tenir chaud lors des périodes difficiles – l'hiver arrivait à grands pas – ou pendant les fêtes. Dans les groupes de vagabonds, on fêtait rarement en même temps que les citoyens. Noël et Pâques étaient quasiment haïs, mais les groupes organisaient régulièrement des fêtes à eux, données à de différentes occasions. Certains jouaient de la musique pendant que d'autres dansaient. C'était l'occasion pour Armande de subir des gestes malvenus de la part des jeunes de 16-20 ans, qui venaient d'arriver dans le groupe et ne la considéraient surtout pas comme sa sœur. La jeune fille était cependant catégorique : personne ne l'avait touchée depuis son arrivée dans les rues, et personne ne la touchera sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle était peut-être la seule fille, elle n'en serait pas pour autant leur jouet.

- Bientôt Noël, marmonna justement Louis, l'un des vagabonds.

- On s'en fout, répliqua un autre. Tu parles d'un Noël, encore un passé dans le froid.

- Arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre et venez avec moi ! Y'a un marché pas loin, on s'fera des provisions !

Tous se retournèrent. Cette voix était jeune et sauvage, on l'entendait rarement. Armande la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celle d'Alban, dit l'Éclair, un jeune de 17 ans. Il ne respectait rien ni personne, et, comme son surnom l'indiquait, était d'une rapidité étonnante. Armande l'aimait beaucoup, peut-être plus que quiconque, mais depuis un petit moment, elle était contre ses méthodes. À son âge, il pourrait très bien chercher un métier, au lieu de passer sa vie à resquiller. Mais non lui faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient que la vie, c'était n'être soumis à aucune contrainte. C'était décevant. Armande était sûre que le jeune homme pourrait avoir un excellent avenir.

- Bonjour Madame ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais seriez-vous intéressée par… D'accord.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, pourriez-vous m'accorder deux minutes ? Non, très bien, bonne journée…

- Madame, excusez-moi… Voilà, j'écris des poèmes, des nouvelles, et j'essaie de les vendre pour gagner un peu d'arg… Très bien.

C'était ainsi chaque jour depuis la promesse un peu folle qu'elle avait faite à l'Inspecteur Gustave. Au plein milieu de ce mois de décembre 1924, le froid mordait sauvagement la ville de Paris, et le quartier de Montparnasse était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Armande tremblait de tous ses membres, ne sentait plus ses orteils et ses doigts, et pourtant, s'acharnait à essayer de vendre ses courts écrits. Elle avait malheureusement épuisé tout son stock d'encre et sa plume était en très mauvais état. Si elle n'avait pas peur qu'elles gèlent, elle laisserait couler ses larmes.

Par chance, elle avait pu gagner suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter, en cas d'urgence, du pain ou une boisson chaude. Elle avait récemment appris la mort de l'un de ses pères de coeur, et la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cet hiver allait-il être le dernier ?

Quand Armande fut convaincue que ce jour-là n'allait vraiment rien lui rapporter, elle prit la direction de la gare. Ses articulations la faisaient souffrir, elle peinait à marcher. À deux reprises, elle avait failli s'écrouler dans la neige.

Mais, une fois arrivée dans la gare, ses lèvres gercées s'étirèrent en un large sourire, et elle courut presque à la rencontre de son inspecteur favori.

- Inspecteur ! salua Armande avec une voix joyeuse, mais faible.

- Armande, répondit simplement Gustave. Tu viens plus tard que d'habitude.

- Ouais. J'ai encore essayé de vendre ça, dit-elle en montrant un bout de papier chiffonné.

- Il faudrait que je te lise, un jour.

- Vous lui avez parlé ? demanda brusquement la jeune fille.

- Évidemment que non.

- Faudrait le faire, un jour ou l'autre. Car entre-temps, elle a tout loisir de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bon, Armande, dit soudain l'inspecteur en se tournant vers elle, le regard grave. Il fait extrêmement froid, dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dors seule, par terre, contre les pavés glacés ? Ca ne peut pas durer.

Armande eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard dans le dos. Après plus d'un mois passé à ses côtés, ce chef de gare le trahissait lâchement ?

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. Me faire croire pendant un mois que nous étions amis, pour finalement m'envoyer à l'orphelinat ? Autant le faire tout de suite, plutôt que de me trahir. C'est dégueulasse.

Elle fit un mouvement pour partir, mais le regard de Gustave la retint. Ca, c'était celui de quand il voulait sérieusement être écouté.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Viens. Fais-moi confiance.

L'adolescente suivi l'inspecteur, méfiante. Elle reconnut la direction des appartements de celui qu'elle avait jusque-là considéré comme son ami et sa curiosité s'éveilla de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Armande avait appris à se méfier des hommes et, pour l'instant, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils passèrent près de la cellule où elle avait été enfermée le premier jour. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de celle-ci, au cas où tout ceci n'était qu'une embuscade. Gustave continua son chemin sans se retourner. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une petite pièce plutôt étroite. Il s'écarta et désigna la pièce à la jeune fille, un petit sourire étirant la commissure droite de ses lèvres.

Armande écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit où Gustave voulait en venir. Un lit de fortune occupait la pièce. Un simple matelas posé au sol, recouvert d'une fine couverture. Mais pour elle, c'était le luxe. Et il lui offrait ça. Sans rien en retour.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Gustave… Vous m'hébergeriez ? Vraiment ?

- Evidemment. Depuis plus d'un mois, je commets une erreur. Je te côtoie quotidiennement, mais je ne réagis même pas. Chaque jour, je te laisse retourner dans le froid, exposée aux dangers. Ca ne me coûte rien de faire ça. Au contraire, ça me soulage d'un poids. Par contre… désolé pour ce pauvre lit…

- Euh… Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? J'vous rappelle que mon lit à moi, c'est le sol ou un mur. Donc merci.

Maximilien émit un glapissement réjoui. Armande s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui flatta les flans. Ce chien, qui la détestait les premières semaines, avait fini par réellement l'adopter et l'adorer. La jeune fille, quant à elle, était habituée aux chiens dangereux comme celui-ci, car les chiens errants couraient les rues. Elle finissait même par savoir les apprivoiser. Elle se releva et regarda Gustave, le regard humide.

- Gustave… Merci infiniment. C'est formidable et terrible en même temps. Formidable, car vous me permettez d'avoir un toit, de me laver, de manger… Mais terrible, parce que… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi et pas Léon, Jacques, Louis…

- Si je pouvais tous les héberger, je le ferais, bien évidemment. Crois-moi. Mais ne culpabilise pas.

Armande finit par faire un énorme sourire et enlacer l'inspecteur de toutes ses forces. Elle le remercia plusieurs fois et s'en alla dire au revoir à ses amis, le cœur lourd.

Les adieux furent difficiles. Armande versa de nombreuses larmes, sans se retenir. Sa famille de cœur se montra bienveillante avec elle. D'après eux, si le destin avait fait qu'elle eût cette chance, c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle avait un avenir. Un bel avenir.

La fête de Noël arriva rapidement. Armande avait pu profiter des meilleures nuits de sommeil, comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait surtout pu se baigner, chose qui n'était pas arrivée très souvent en sept ans de vie à la rue. L'adolescente avait prévenu l'inspecteur que s'il risquait un regard déplacé sur elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à le crier partout où elle irait. Gustave avait vite fait de lui rappeler qui il était et quels étaient ses principes concernant les femmes… ce qui avait convaincu Armande.

Elle s'était vue recevoir, deux jours après son installation chez le chef de gare, un manteau épais pour supporter le froid, autre luxe dont elle avait oublié la saveur il y a longtemps. Et, cette année-là, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, elle allait pouvoir apprécier la fête de Noël à sa juste valeur. Une fête familiale, une fête chaleureuse. Les autres années, cette période n'avait été pour elle et ses compagnons que synonyme de froid, de malheur et de mort.

Au matin de Noël, Armande eut une pensée pour ses camarades. Combien étaient tombés malades depuis son départ ? Voire pire ? Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais faire cela était comme une trahison. Elle avait perdu la foi mais leur adressa une prière.

Pour une fois, Gustave était déjà parti. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille se réveillait à des heures improbables, car dans la rue, elle n'avait aucun sens de l'heure et du déroulement d'une journée. Armande se prépara et partit rejoindre son ami.

- Vous ne voudriez pas m'apprendre votre métier ? demanda-t-elle durant l'après-midi.

- Oh, ça ne s'apprend pas comme ça. Et, une femme policier ? Tu rêves trop, jeune fille.

- C'est mon outil de travail, m'sieur. Et pis, je pourrais être la première ! J'suis sûre que dans quelques années, on verra des femmes dans votre métier. Et vous vous direz, elle avait raison Armande !

Gustave eut un rictus. Elle parlait beaucoup, quand même.

Il souriait quand il repensait au début de leur « amitié ». Tout avait commencé par un conflit. Puis, le lendemain, par une démonstration d'un énorme culot de la part de l'adolescente. Celle-ci s'était alors mis dans la tête de venir tous les jours. Au début, il ne la supportait pas. Par la suite, il s'était rendu compte que sans elle, ses journées, hormis le court instant où il voyait Mademoiselle Lisette, seraient bien tristes (tout en ayant parfois envie de la faire taire). Enfin, il avait été touché par cette jeune fille pleine de rêves, de joie de vivre, d'imagination et de détermination. Il avait fini par avoir ce déclic : pourquoi ne pas l'héberger ? C'était honteux de la laisser se débrouiller sans rien dire.

Depuis, ils avaient cette relation de haine-amitié, due à leurs personnalités pince-sans-rire. Chacun taquinait l'autre mais ils savaient bien que c'était par affection.

Quand vint le soir, Armande se réjouissait. Elle avait préparé un cadeau pour « son » inspecteur, et cela représentait beaucoup pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un cadeau à quelqu'un. Bien au chaud dans les appartements de Gustave, elle regardait la neige tomber dehors tandis que l'inspecteur préparait à manger. Des repas d'une qualité plutôt médiocre mais, pour elle, digne des plus grandes tables. Maximilien était allongé devant un sapin de fortune, acheté dans la gare par Armande, avec l'argent de son hôte. Cette scène pouvait paraître pathétique à certains. L'adolescente, elle, la trouvait magnifique.

Gustave arriva avec le repas. Ils mangèrent plutôt rapidement. Maximilien eut droit à plusieurs bouchées, ce qui était rare. Cette ambiance émut Armande. Elle n'avait presque jamais vécu ça. Durant son enfance, elle avait fêté Noël avec ses parents, mais ses souvenirs n'en étaient que très brefs.

À la fin du repas, elle alla chercher son cadeau. Elle le regarda, un petit sourire en coin. Il avait une allure misérable. Écrit sur un malheureux bout de papier, qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne pas abîmer, un court texte ayant pour sujet… Gustave. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Elle avait dû utiliser discrètement l'encre de l'inspecteur, car elle n'en avait plus, et avait manqué de casser sa plume. Mais dans le fond, elle en était fière de ce texte. L'inspecteur lui avait bien dit qu'il aimerait la lire. Et, comme elle le connaissait de mieux en mieux, elle savait que lire un texte sur lui lui plairait hautement. En effet, Gustave était un homme qu'on pourrait qualifier de frustré. D'apparence, il était modeste, mais Armande avait vite compris qu'il aimerait un peu plus de reconnaissance. Elle le comprenait, d'un côté.

Elle revint vers son hôte, les mains derrière le dos. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent légèrement. Elle avait un peu le trac. Ce serait la première fois pour elle qu'elle aurait un retour sur l'une de ses créations. Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'en ce jour de Noël, elle allait peut-être apprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun talent d'écriture. Cette pensée l'inquiéta de plus belle, mais elle finit par tendre son ridicule bout de papier au chef de gare.

- Tenez, Gustave. C'est pour vous remercier de m'accueillir ici. De me supporter. Tout ça. Et parce que j'vous aime bien aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup ! dit l'inspecteur, étonné. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un simple texte sur… vous. J'ai essayé d'être fidèle à votre personnalité. À vous d'en juger.

Il se produit ce que l'adolescente redoutait : il lut immédiatement. Elle allait non seulement avoir pour la première fois un avis sur ses écrits, mais en plus, des réactions juste après la lecture ! Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Le temps de lecture lui parut interminable.

Quand Gustave eut fini de lire, il roula le papier, regarda Armande, puis sourit. Pour la jeune fille, ce n'était pas forcément un bon signe. D'autant que l'inspecteur ne souriait que très rarement.

- Je suis impressionné, dit-il. Par deux choses. La première… Tu écris drôlement bien. Ce n'est pas normal. As-tu vraiment grandi dans la rue ?

L'adolescente rougit de plus belle. Elle enfonça la tête dans ses épaules et fixa le sol.

- Et la seconde… Comment me connais-tu aussi bien ? C'est effrayant… Je… je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Mais en tout cas, c'est extraordinaire. Continue à écrire. Je t'en prie.

Le chef de gare en était presque jaloux. Cette fille avait un talent inné, elle écrivait sans doute deux fois mieux que lui. Lui, malheureux soldat blessé, peu cultivé et peu attentif lors de ses années d'écolier. Si seulement il était instruit, il pourrait aisément séduire Lisette.

Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait également prévu un cadeau pour sa protégée. Il se leva, alla fouiller dans un tiroir, et revint dans la salle à manger.

Armande reconnut de loin ce que contenait la boîte qui lui était destinée. Pendant sept ans, elle en avait volé des semblables. Vu la qualité du bois, ce devait être plutôt cher. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sa nouvelle vie commençait extrêmement bien.

Elle prit délicatement la boîte entre ses mains. Elle n'osait pas y croire. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, puis sauta de joie. Elle courut enlacer Gustave.

- Merci infiniment !

Une plume, de l'encre, et un encrier. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Pour Armande, ces trois objets qui paraissaient en total décalage avec son univers, étaient primordiaux. Sans eux, elle aurait été complètement perdue, pendant ces sept ans passés dans le froid et la famine, malgré le soutien de sa famille de cœur.

Armande eut à nouveau droit à un sourire de la part de Gustave. Elle le regarda attentivement, afin de graver dans sa mémoire ce rare moment où l'inspecteur ne pestait pas.

Quatre mois. Quatre mois passés à ses côtés, à l'énerver, le taquiner, le pousser à bout, le divertir, illuminer ses journées. Quatre excellents mois, et ce n'en était que le début. Une relation père-fille, frère-sœur, ami-ennemi. Une relation indéfinissable, mais tellement attachante. En quelques semaines à peine, Armande avait réussi à se faire une place au sein de la gare. Gustave lui avait, depuis, enseigné quelques bases de son métier. Armande connaissait le personnel, comme Monsieur Cabret, ou Monsieur Labisse, chez qui elle allait souvent lire durant des après-midi entières.

Gustave, quant à lui, était vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré cette jeune fille. Elle avait ramené de la vie et de la bonne humeur au sein de ce triste hall de gare, et l'avait lui-même rendu meilleur. Lui qui était aigri depuis la guerre, avait su retrouver le sourire.

Et ce jour de printemps, quand Armande vit, aux alentours de six heures et demie, l'inspecteur Gustave se diriger, le torse bombé, le visage lumineux, la démarche sûre, vers Mademoiselle Lisette, elle ne put réprimer un large sourire. Gustave avait accompli quelque chose pour elle en lui offrant ses outils de travail, et Armande lui avait rendu la pareille. Chaque jour, elle lui avait fait gagner confiance en lui, oublier sa blessure, et l'avait convaincu qu'il avait tout pour plaire à Lisette.

Les prochaines années s'annonçaient merveilleuse, dans le quartier de Montparnasse.


End file.
